i'll be waiting
by gia-x
Summary: it's basically daikari song fic of a D Cru song, who is a canadian group. anyways, davis is hit in the head and does the unthinkable.


I'll be waiting  
  
  
  
*2004*  
  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry but I can't date you. There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that…"   
'She's gonna say it, she loves him. She loves TK. I know he's one of my closest buds, but   
Kari's the girl of my dreams,' thought Davis panicky.  
"I'm just not ready for a boyfriend," finished Kari.  
"What?"  
"Oh Dai, we're too young to be all like this. I mean we're only 13. Why rush it?"  
"What about TK? Don't you love him?" Kari looked at him mystified.  
"I love him like I love Tai. Why? Do you think I'm in love with TK?"  
"Well…I…um…it's just that…ya know," stumbled Davis, blushing like a tulip at the moment. He   
thought with hope glimmering in his eyes,  
'Does that mean she loves me? I think that does.'  
"I am not in love with anybody at the moment and nor will I be in the distant future," Kari   
responded with authority. Those words ringed in Davis' ears, he became so dizzy and light   
headed he stopped walking. All his hope was shattered by those last few moments; his heart   
was in so many pieces that he forgot where he was. He had stop walking.  
"Davis! Aren't you coming?" called Kari  
"Uh…. where?" Davis was too dazed to move.  
"It's after school and you're walking me home silly."  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The two of them continued to Kari's, Davis was still dazed and Kari was going on and on about   
something. It was only until they reached he apartment complex, that she realized something   
was wrong. Instead of entering Kari's complex as usual to say goodbye, Davis kept on walking   
like he was on autopilot.  
  
"Uh Davis? My apartment is this way."  
"Huh?" was Davis' only response and when he turned his head he ran into a lightpost.  
"Oh Dai, are you okay?" Kari rushed to davis' side. Davis was a bit disorientated or otherwise   
he'd be blood red with humility with what he was about to do next.   
  
He started to sing,  
  
I want to love you like i never loved you tonight if it's alright  
i wanna tell you things i never said in my life  
i'm gonna hold when the sun refuses to shine   
i wanna show you that i'll always be by your side oh oh  
  
"Uh you need to rest dai. Come on inside. " Davis followed Kari inside, he still doesn't   
understand what's going on, but he was still singing.  
  
when you call my name and you need me there  
girl you know that i will be waiting for you  
when you close your eyes and you see me there   
don't you know that i will be waiting  
  
  
As Kari entered the building with a disorientated singing Davis, people were looking. They were   
looking cos of his singing. His singing was quite damn good. The guys were like 'damn, that's   
is one smooth pimp' while the ladies in the house was sighing and thinking 'I wish a had a man   
like that.'   
  
i want to kiss you like i'll never kiss you again if it's ok   
i can't imagine loving any other this way (i need you baby) oh oh  
  
By this time, Kari began to notice all the attention they were getting and started blushing.   
Finally they reached Kari's place.   
  
when you call my name and you need me there  
girl you know that I will be waiting for you  
when you close you eyes and you see me there   
don't you know that I will be waiting   
  
'I really hope Tai isn't here cos he would never let me forget this. But this is awfully sweet, even   
though he is out of it right now.'  
  
when you call my name and you need me there  
girl you know that i will be waiting for you  
when you close you eyes and you see me there   
don't you know that i will be waiting   
  
Kari assists him to the couch and he sits there and stares at her face.  
  
So what cha wanna do? (Ill be waiting for you)  
i wanna kiss you  
i know you like my style  
so why don't you stay awhile?  
And when you want me to, i'll wait for you  
  
He smiles dreamily and falls on the couch, stretches out and closes his eyes. His voice dies   
down to a whisper,  
  
when you call my name and you need me there  
girl you know that i will be waiting for you  
when you close you eyes and you see me there   
don't you know that i will be waiting   
  
"You never stop amazing me Daisuke Motomiya. I lied to you before. I do love somebody, and   
it's you. I just worry that if we begin to date, then things will go downhill from there and if   
things do go badly I don't want you to ever know that I love you." Kari went and sat down on   
the couch next to Davis, stroking his hair. Davis all a sudden raises his voice at her touch,  
  
when you call my name and you need me there  
girl you know that i will be waiting for you  
when you close you eyes and you see me there   
don't you know that i will be waiting   
  
"Knowing how stubborn you are, you'll probably will wait forever for me. So I guess I should   
take the chance and let you know. So wake up dai, wake up."  
  
i found my mate  
and you're there oh oh  
you call my name   
baby oh yeah  
you're mine baby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
